Podróże Gulliwera/Część IV/Rozdział drugi
Houyhnhnm prowadzi Gulliwera do swego domu. Jak tam był przyjęty. Co za pokarm mieli ci Houyhnhnmowie. Trudność, którą miał Gulliwer z obraniem sobie pokarmu. Uszedłszy blisko mil trzech przyszliśmy na miejsce, gdzie był dom jeden drewniany, bardzo niski, pokryty słomą. Zacząłem zaraz dobywać z kieszeni małe podarunki, które podróżnicy ofiarują dzikim, żeby ich uczciwie przyjęli. Koń przez grzeczność chciał, żebym ja pierwszy wszedł do wielkiej, bardzo ochędożnej sali, gdzie za wszystkie sprzęty był tylko żłób i drabina. Zobaczyłem tam trzy koniki i dwie klacze, które nie jadły, ale siedziały na zadach, co mnie bardzo zadziwiło. Jeszcze bardziej zdumiałem się, widząc, że niektóre zajęte były gospodarstwem. Ten widok wzmocnił mnie w mniemaniu, że naród, który potrafił ucywilizować tak bezrozumne zwierzęta, musi być najmędrszy na ziemi. Wtem przybył siwo-jabłkowity i wchodząc zapobiegł złemu traktowaniu, które mogło mnie spotkać: zaczął rżeć jak ktoś, kto ma władzę, na co inne konie odpowiedziały rżeniem. Przeszedłem z nim przez długie dwie sale bez progów i w ostatniej dał mi znak, żebym się zatrzymał, a sam poszedł do izby przyległej. Przygotowałem podarunki dla pana i pani domu; były to dwa noże, trzy bransoletki z fałszywych pereł, małe zwierciadełko i naszyjnik ze szklanych paciorków. Koń rżał dwa lub trzy razy i spodziewałem się, że usłyszę głos ludzki, lecz odpowiedź nastąpiła w tym samym dialekcie, tylko dwukrotnie ostrzejsza niż pierwsze rżenie. Przyszło mi wtenczas na mysi, że pan tego domu musi być jakąś osobą znaczną, ponieważ tak ceremonialnie kazano mi zatrzymać się w przedpokoju, ale nie mogłem pojąć, żeby człowiek znakomity miał konie za swoich pokojowych. Lękałem się wtedy, czy nie oszalałem i czyli nieszczęścia moje nie pomieszały mi z gruntu rozumu. Oglądałem się pilnie na wszystkie strony i patrzyłem po sali, która była urządzona jak pierwsza, tylko trochę ładniej. Wytrzeszczałem oczy, przypatrywałem się jak najuważniej wszystkiemu, co mnie otaczało, i zawsze widziałem toż samo. Szczypałem się za ramiona, gryzłem wargi, biłem się po bokach, żeby się obudzić, myśląc, że śnię, ale że zawsze też same przedmioty stały mi w oczach, wniosłem, iż to musiały być jakieś diabelne czary. Gdy się takimi bawiłem uwagami, siwo-jabłkowity powrócił do mnie i dał mi znak, żebym wszedł do izby, gdzie zobaczyłem na matach, bardzo przystojnych i delikatnych, piękną klacz z pięknym źrebkiem i ze źrebiczką, skromnie na swoich udach wsparte. Klacz na moje przybycie wstała i przypatrzywszy się pilnie mej twarzy i rękom, odwróciła się ze wzgardą i zaczęła rżeć, powtarzając często słowo: Jahu, którego jeszcze nie rozumiałem, chociaż było to pierwsze, jakiegom się nauczył. Wkrótce zrozumiałem je ku mojemu stałemu utrapieniu. Koń, który mnie wprowadził, dawszy znak głową i powtórzywszy razy kilka: hhuun, hhuun, zaprowadził mnie niby na folwark, gdzie był inny budynek, nieco od tego domu odległy. Pierwszą rzeczą, która mi wpadła w oczy, były te przeklęte zwierzęta, które najpierwej zobaczyłem na polu i które opisałem wyżej. Było ich troje, wszystkie przywiązane za szyję grubymi powrozami do wbitych w ziemię słupów. Jadły korzenie, ścierwo ośle, psie i zdechłe krowy (jak potem dowiedziałem się), trzymając je w pazurach i zębami szarpiąc. Koń — gospodarz rozkazał natenczas jednemu żmudziakowi lisowatemu, który był jego lokajem, ażeby odwiązał największe z tych zwierząt i wyprowadził na podwórze. Postawiono nas obok, żeby lepiej ze mną uczynić porównanie, i wtedy, po wiele razy powtórzono to słowo: Jahu, przez co domyśliłem się, że te zwierzęta nazywają się Jahu. Nie mogę wyrazić mego zdziwienia i obrzydliwości, gdy zobaczywszy to szkaradne zwierzę z bliska, postrzegłem w nim kształt osoby ludzkiej. Twarz miało płaską i szeroką, nos przytłuczony, wargi grube i usta bardzo wielkie, ale są to rysy zwyczajne wszystkim narodom dzikim, gdzie matki kładą swe dzieci twarzą ku ziemi i nosząc je na plecach tłuką im nosy swymi ramionami. Ten Jahu miał łapy przednie podobne do rąk moich, tyle tylko że uzbrojone wielkimi pazurami. Skóra na nich była brunatna, twarda, okryta włosami. Nogi jego także podobne były do nóg moich. Wszelako moje trzewiki i pończochy były przyczyną, że panowie konie znajdowali różnicę daleko większą. Co do reszty ciała taż sama była proporcja prócz koloru tylko i włosów. Ichmoście konie tego podobieństwa nie uznali, ponieważ ciało moje było okryte odzieniem, które brali za skórę i część mnie samego. Lokaj żmudziak, trzymając między pęciną i kopytem jakiś korzeń, dał mi go jeść. Wziąłem go i powąchawszy zaraz oddałem. Natychmiast poszedł szukać w żłobie Jahusów kawałka ścierwa oślego i dał mi go. Ta potrawa tak mi się zdała obrzydliwa, że nie chciałem się nawet jej dotknąć i dałem poznać, że mnie mierzi. Żmudziak rzucił ten kawałek ścierwa jednemu Jahu, który go natychmiast pożarł z wielkim smakiem. Widząc, że pokarmy Jahusów nie służą mi, przyszło mu na myśl dać mi potraw swoich, to jest siana i owsa, ale ja, potrząsając głową, dałem znać, że nie mogło to być pokarmem dla mnie. Już zacząłem się trwożyć, że z głodu niechybnie umrę, jeśli nie spotkam stworzenia mego własnego gatunku, bo co się tyczy tych obrzydliwych Jahusów, muszę wyznać, że wydawały mi się najobmierzlejszymi stworzeniami, jakiem tylko widział, chociaż nikt wtedy nie kochał ludzkości więcej ode mnie. Im bliżej je poznawałem, tym bardziej brzydziłem się nimi; zauważył to mój pan koń i odesłał Jahusa do stajni. Natenczas podniósłszy nogę jedną przed swoje usta w sposób bardzo dziwny, a wszelako arcynaturalny, dawał mi do zrozumienia, iż nie wiedział, czym mnie karmić, i pragnie, żebym go nauczył, czym by mnie można żywić. Ale ja nie mogłem mu przez znaki wytłumaczyć moich myśli, a do tego nic nie widziałem, co by się do jedzenia zdało. Wtem nadeszła krowa; pokazałem ją palcem i zacząłem jak najwyraźniejsze dawać znaki, iż chciałbym ją doić. Zrozumiano mnie i zaraz wprowadziwszy do domu, kazano jednej służącej, to jest jednej klaczce, otworzyć izbę, gdzie znalazłem bardzo wiele garnków pełnych mleka, porządnie ustawionych i utrzymanych w największej czystości. Napiłem się go do woli i posiliłem należycie. Około południa ujrzałem, że przyszedł powóz, który ciągnęły Jahusy. Na tym wozie przyjechał jeden stary koń, który zdawał się być jakaś znaczną osobą. Wysiadł tylnymi nogami, bo lewe przednie kopyto miał nieszczęściem zranione. Przyjechał on z wizytą do mych gospodarzy i miał z nimi jeść obiad. Przyjmowali go bardzo ludzko i z wielkimi względami. Jedli obiad razem w najpiękniejszej sali i prócz siana i słomy, które im dano z początku, mieli na drugie danie owies gotowany w mleku. Stary koń jadł tę potrawę ciepłą, drudzy zaś zimną. Żłoby ich były na środku sali ustawione w koło i podzielone na wiele przegródek, wokół których wszyscy usiedli na zadach, wsparłszy się na wiązkach słomy. Każda przegroda miała naprzeciw siebie swoją drabinę, tak że każdy koń i każda klacz miały porcję swoją ze wszelką przyzwoitością i uczciwością; źrebiec i źrebiczka, dzieci gospodarzy, były także na tej uczcie, zachowując się bardzo skromnie, a ich ojciec i matka wesoło zabawiali gościa. Siwo — jabłkowity wezwał mnie do siebie i zdawało mi się, że rozmawiał o mnie długo ze swoim przyjacielem, który coraz na mnie poglądał i często powtarzał słowo Jahu. Nieco pierwej wdziałem na ręce rękawiczki. Gospodarz, siwo-jabłkowity, spostrzegłszy to, a nie widząc rąk moich takich jak pierwej, okazał wiele znaków podziwienia. Dotknął ich dwa czy trzy razy kopytem, dając mi do zrozumienia, iż chciałby, żeby ręce moje przybrały kształt pierwszy. Zdjąłem natychmiast rękawiczki, co dało okazję całej kompanii do długiej rozmowy o mnie i zjednało mi niejaką przychylność. Wkrótce skutki tego uczułem. Rozkazano, abym wymówił kilka, które umiałem, wyrazów, i nauczono nazw owsa, mleka, ognia, wody i innych rzeczy. Powtarzałem te wszystkie słowa, mając od młodości wielką łatwość w uczeniu się języków. Po skończonym obiedzie koń — gospodarz wziął mnie na stronę i przez znaki z niektórymi złączone słowami dał mi poznać, iż przykro mu widzieć, że nic nie jadłem i nic mi nie przypadło do smaku. Hlunnh — znaczy w ich języku owies. Wymówiłem to słowo razy kilka, bo choć z początku odrzuciłem owies, którym mnie częstowano, jednak, namyśliwszy się lepiej, osądziłem, iż mogę sobie z niego zrobić jaką potrawę, mieszając z mlekiem, i tak żyć, póki bym nie znalazł sposobności do ucieczki albo nie napotkał stworzenia mego rodzaju. Zaraz koń rozkazał jednej służącej, którą była śliczna biała klaczka, ażeby przyniosła dla mnie owsa na półmisku drewnianym. Ususzyłem ten owies, jak mogłem, potem go tarłem w ręku, aż póki z niego łuska nie zlazła, potem starałem się go wywiać, nareszcie kamieniem na kamieniu rozcierałem. To wszystko zrobiwszy zagniotłem z wodą, upiekłem placek i zjadłem go na ciepło, maczając w mleku. Była to dla mnie potrawa z początku bardzo niesmaczna, choć pospolita jest w Europie w wielu miejscach, z czasem jednak przyzwyczaiłem się do niej. Często w życiu moim znajdując się w stanie nędznym, nie pierwszy to raz doświadczyłem, że dla dogodzenia potrzebom człowieka niewiele potrzeba i że ciało jego do wszystkiego jest zdolne. Muszę dodać, że póki zostawałem w tym kraju końskim, nie doznawałem żadnej słabości. Prawda, że czasem chodziłem na łowy na króliki i na ptaszki, które łapałem siecią z włosów Jahusów zrobioną. Czasem zbierałem ziele i albo gotowałem, albo jadłem zamiast sałat y, niekiedy także ubiłem trochę masła i piłem maślankę. Największą mi z początku sprawiało przykrość, że nie miałem soli, ale przywykłem obchodzić się bez niej, skąd wnoszę, iż używanie soli jest skutkiem naszej niewstrzemięźliwości i dlatego w zwyczaj wprowadzone, żeby pić więcej, okrom wypadków zasolenia mięsiwa, by je tym sposobem uchronić od zepsucia w dalekich podróżach i miejscowościach od jarmarków daleko położonych. Zauważmy bowiem, że spomiędzy wszystkich zwierząt jeden tylko człowiek do pokarmów swoich sól miesza. Co do mnie, opuściwszy ten kraj, miałem znowu trudność w przyzwyczajeniu się do niej. Dosyć już powiedziałem o pokarmie moim, chociaż po większej części podróżujący zapełniają tym swoje dzieła, jakby wiele na tym zależało czytelnikowi, czy oni dobrego używali bytu, czy nie. Jednakże sądziłem za potrzebne krótkie pokarmów moich opisanie, żeby się komu nie zdało, iż niepodobna w takim kraju i między takimi mieszkańcami żyć przez trzy lata. Ku wieczorowi koń — gospodarz kazał mi dać stancję o kroków sześć od domu, ale oddzielną od budynku Jahusów. Rozesłałem kilka wiązek słomy i okrywszy się suknią spałem bardzo spokojnie i smacznie. Potem daleko mi było lepiej, jak się czytelnik dowie, kiedy mówić będę o sposobie życia mojego w tym kraju. Podróże Gulliwera 04 02